


Love is Blind

by sarabakanashimi



Series: Ficlet Meme - Sherlock Edition 2012 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boring, F/M, Get Sherlock, Jim si annoia facilmente, Molly ci sorprende
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/sarabakanashimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta per il Ficlet Meme - Sherlock Edition 2012</p><p>Prompt: </p><p>2,6 - blindfold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Blind

**Love is Blind**

Jim è sorpreso, nella maniera annoiata in cui si permette di sorprendersi. Tutto questo parlare di gente ordinaria e essere dalla parte degli angeli, e noia, noia, noia.

Solo Sherlock emerge dalla noia. E neanche sempre. Ha bisogno di essere sulla graticola per non diventare noioso. Per non diventare ordinario. Stupido. Banale.

Quindi che sorpresa quando il più patetico scarto di donna, scelto appositamente come ridicola copertura, gli sventola davanti agli occhi una benda nera.

_Blindfold._

Oh. Improvvisamente lo scarto umano entra sul radar, diventa leggibile. Quasi una persona. Oh.

Divertente balbettare, fingere innocente imbarazzo. Per circa cinque secondi.

“N-non pensavo che tu…”

Molly spalanca gli occhi. Terrore, così facile da leggere, _delizioso._ Jim sente il sapore dei suoi pensieri, le saltellano dietro gli occhi come tanti coniglietti zombie.

“No, no, no, n-non, se non vuoi. È che.” Esitazione. “E’ che mi piace.”

Aah. Sono sempre gli insospettabili.

Jim si mastica il labbro inferiore. Pensieroso. La lascia sulla brace dieci secondi accuratamente calcolati. Poi balbetta.

“N-non. N-non è che ti piacerebbe provare qualcosa di nuovo…? Hai mai provato col breathplay…?”

Missione compiuta. Noia a bada. Per circa dieci minuti.


End file.
